


Her Last Laugh

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Murder, Toxic love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: Harley, beaten up, thinks this is just another bad joke from her darling puddin'. But is he going too far this time? And why?
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Ha, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Her Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been ages since I posted anything, but I'm back and I'm on FIRE! I hope you like this dark look at Harley/Joker. I mean, what is the worst joke they could pull off? Against each other, of course.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I love receiving those and it reinforces my thrill of writing fanfictions!
> 
> Tah-dah!

She fell to the ground and hit her head hard on the cold stone floor. For a moment, Harley was utterly confused. The pain rendered her speechless. Everything was blurry and spinning around and around and...

When she came back to her senses, she noticed of the blood trickling down her blond hair on to the ground. She pursed her lips and tightened her throat. She got the joke, all right, but why did her puddin' have to play it on her with that much intensity? All she wanted was for him to be his spectacular self and play jokes on others with her. It looked like there had been some miscommunication… but she didn't feel a grudge against her sweetie. Sheer love and admiration, that was her creed. Harley realised something heavy was on her chest, preventing her from getting up - her puddin's foot.

''You're not fun anymore, Harley,'' the Joker said, agitating a knife above her face.

Those simple words hit her harder than any kick or punch ever would. Harley’s heart sank in her chest. Fear was creeping up on her; a foreboding shiver ran through her spine and hairs stood up like a hissing cat's. She felt hollow, and a shrill sound resounded in her head pretty much like an alarm. Her teeth started chattering and she stuttered, doing her best to keep her clear blue eyes fixed upon her love.

“S-sweetie, wh-what’s wrong?”

The Joker snorted and rolled his eyes, applying more pressure onto her chest. Why was he so mean suddenly? Harley gulped, still so dizzy. Her heart ached, but she was certain he had a good reason to be ending this. Oh yes, he was ending it. This relationship… More often than not, this one-sided relationship of hers.

"You see, it's always the same chorus with you, love," her man said before grinning, probably proud of seeing her hurt. "I don't know for you, but it's getting on my nerves! Ha ha ha!"

She could see how tight his smile was. This should never be happening. Couldn't they just go back to shouting and arguing or laughing and pulling pranks and murders together? She just wanted him to be all right. As all right with her as his madness allowed him to be. But why did her puddin' have to be so serious about it? She loved him so! What was wrong with that?

He'd always been intolerant of her. It was not news. Did this mean he didn't love her? Not anymore… If he ever did. Her heart's pieces were crumbling down, one by one, into the void pain trapped her in.

This was so humiliating!

What would he do without her? They were inseparable. True partners in crime. The two of them against the world. There was no other way to put it. When had he decided he was better on his own? The poor baby, he didn't see what a mistake this was…

Joker laughed, opening his arms wide before fixing a dark, menacing gaze on her. His voice was reduced to a secretive whisper.

"I figured you deserved at least the courtesy of being alone with me for your death. Right, doc?"

_My... death?_

"I enjoyed the ride, but then you had to go and become redundant... worse, _boring_."

Harley stopped breathing momentarily, her eyes widening in horror. Pain was preventing her from expressing her whole disarrayed thoughts, but she put all of her love, care and feat into his affectionate nickname.

"P-puddin'..."

The Joker knelt on her broken body, thus cutting her breath short once more. Her eyes welled up and her lips quivered, but she was too proud to cry in front of her beloved. He lifted her chin with his index so their eyes met. His seemed distant, unfamiliar. A smirk appeared on his face and he whispered as though she was a child.

"Good night, Harley Quinn."

Upon those words, the Princess of Crime saw him raise his knife which caught the light and glinted, and thrust it in her heart. The shock made her flinch; it hurt like nothing else had, though his words had cut deeper, slicing her soul into pieces as small as sand beads. He made sure to hit thrice, so she wouldn't come out of this alive. Blood oozed from the gashes, soaking her tank top. Harley coughed and coughed, blood coming out of her mouth every time. Her heart constricted, trying its best to pump the blood through her body despite her fatal wounds.

"Tee-dee-dum… dee-dum-da…"

The Joker removed the knife and stood up. He observed her, his green head tilted to the side like this was some curious sight.

They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes. Well, it didn't for Harley. All she saw was that single moment when she had fallen in love with the Joker. And lost it all, even her sanity. If it weren't for the actual physical wounds, she'd be tempted to say his turning his back on her like she meant nothing to him destroyed her more than all the rest.

It was then she understood. Harley opened wide blue eyes, her mouth slightly agape, blood flowing out of it. But she didn't mind the warm liquid. She cracked a smile and laughed the for the very last time as her body went limp.

Her love had been the biggest joke of all.


End file.
